User talk:Moonstar10
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warriors Cats Clan Role Play Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey Moony. I got banned from WFW for tell the truth and sticking up for Zaffie and Justice, so yeah. I'm sorry to tell you i'm not going back untill she quits for two resons 1. On IRC forest said she didnt care what non admins had to say about her disccions, which can be a good thing, but not in this case so, yeah, you might want to think about that, and please tell other users on there. 2. I just dont think I want to be under an admin who doesnt get both the victum and plantiffs side of the story, cause your always gonna make yourself look better than the other person, and Vi lied. Zaffie, Stareh and Birchy even said so, why would all three of them lie? Anyway, Im sorry, but I wont be joining this wiki. I just thought I should tell you that stuff, Im not really good at role-playing. But if you still want talk or if you do decide to leave WFW, and still want to write, you can go to my wiki. Well, bye :::: - signed Bloody Getsuga Tenshō 04:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see you there Getsuga Tenshō 18:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ummm....well, as I said I'm not really good at role-playing, but since your meh friend, I guess I'll do it. Sorry, that was me Getsuga Tenshō 19:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I left a comment on DarkClan's page Getsuga Tenshō 19:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) On the clan page? Cause I'm currently making their charrie pages. Getsuga Tenshō 19:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, will do. Have you checked out my wiki yet? Getsuga Tenshō 19:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, is it a fanfiction or something you made up? Getsuga Tenshō 19:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moony-- Can we be multiple cats, for instance, since I'm a RainClan cat (Owlstorm), and I want her to have a mate in FlameClan (breaking the code, I know :) ), but I kind of wanted to play him as well...would that work? I think this is a great wiki, by the way. RedPandaPotter 20:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC)RedPandaPotter RPing Can we start RPing now, and I asked to join some other clans Getsuga Tenshō 01:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Okie, Ill go fill it in...not up XD How many users? It was no prob. I just but in the description in google images a found one that looked good. I found blizzardstar's pic in the same search XD Oh, do you wanna be offical friends? Getsuga Tenshō 02:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Can we RP now? Getsuga Tenshō 02:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey moony, Duckplash join, so can we rp now? Getsuga Tenshō 21:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you go to some of the other RP wikis and ask them if they want to join? Or ask some of your friends at skool that like warriors Getsuga Tenshō 20:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ...Why dont you make this an Rp and Fanon wiki? You know you can change your wikis name right? and are gonna take meh advice? Getsuga Tenshō 23:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Go to the admin dashboard, click on Theme designer, go to the wordmark tab, and then fill that out :) Getsuga Tenshō 23:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) OMS, can you just give me admin rights so I can do it real quick? You can take them away when I'm done Getsuga Tenshō 23:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay Dont make the new wiki, I can change the name. To make some one an admin, go to the admin dashboard, go to user rights, and follow the directions there Getsuga Tenshō 23:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC)